Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a network device and an operating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an access point with capability of dynamically adjusting clear channel assessment (CCA) threshold value and an operating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With advances in network technology, various kinds of network devices, such as routers or access points, are widely used in our daily lives.
Typically, an access point is configured to establish a wireless network. Workstations (e.g., computers) located in a cell size of the access point can connect to each other or connect to the Internet through the access point.
In a traditional business network, a plurality of access points are employed in a specific area, to separately provide wireless network services to a plurality of workstations, so as to improve the throughput of the wireless network. However, in such a configuration, the access points may continually detect wireless signals from the workstations located beyond the cell sizes of themselves or wireless signals from each other, such that the access point may esteem the transmission channel is occupied and accordingly abandon the transmission tasks. As a result, the workstations still can not transmit data in the same period. In a worst case, only one access point in the specific area can process the transmission task in one period, and therefore, the throughput of the wireless network can not be improved even multiple access points are employed.
Thus, there is an urgent need in the field to avoid the data transmission tasks of the access points being interfered, so as to improve the service quality of the wireless network.